Silver and Gold
by HopemoonWarrior
Summary: When Pitch discovers Rapunzel's powers, he wants them for himself. Can Jack, Merida, and Hiccup work together to protect them and Rapunzel herself? (Jackunzel and Mericcup in The Big Four/Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons)
1. Prolouge

A slender, tall man walked casually into the dimly lit room. A single candle lit the room and it sat in the center of the room on a small,wooden round table. The wax was melting a little, sending the occaional drop down the side of the candle.

As the man approached, he smirked at the candle. It shone a little onto his robe. The man placed his hand on the table and ran it along the design that was carved into the edge of the wood. He then stared at the candle for a few moments as a bit of wax spilled onto the table surface. He heard a door open and then close again.

"You're late," He said, turning to where the door was. A woman stepped into the light. She was sickly thin with black curly hair. A red-brown dress hung on her, nicely suiting her body type. A cloak hid part of the dress though. She looked middle age, if not older.

"I have a reason," she murmured as she pulled something out of her cloak. He accepted it and studied it. It was a photograph, he realized, of a flower. A beautiful, golden flower. He blinked and looked over at her.

"What is it?"

"A magic flower. It will keep you young and healthy forever," she replied blankly. He stared at the detail of the flower, and suddenly he wanted it. To stay young and healthy forever? To be able to heal after a battle?

"Where can I find it?" He asked as he met the woman's gaze. She sighed and crossed her arms stubornly.

"The flower is all but gone. But I have found the flower's powers, hidden where nobody would find it."

"Tell you what. Find it, bring it to me, and I will repay you."

"With what?" She asked greedily.

"Youth." She paused for a moment. The woman sighed and nodded.

"Deal," She murmured, "I will bring the power here in two days time." The man nodded before looking at the candle again. He smiled evilly.

"Now maybe I can be believed in," he murmured, "With the help of the sun." He leanned forward and placed his finger on the flame, quickly putting it out.


	2. Two Smiles, Three Frowns

(Rapunzel's POV)

I sighed and looked at Pascal. The little green chameleon tilted his head. I held my latest painting in my hand. It was of four teens. One girl had long blonde hair that fell to the floor and ran to the side of the canvas. She wore a purple dress that ran down to her shins and puffed at the sleeves. That was me. Next to me was a tall, handsome boy with white hair and a staff that he leaned lightly on. He had a blue hoodie with barely noticeable snowflakes that danced along the top and the bottom. I smiled when I looked at him, but then pushed it away.

Next to the boy was another girl. This one had wildly curly hair and a bow and arrow. She wore a really dark blue dress that looked black in some lighting. Her belt hung on her waist. Finally, there was a last boy. He had dark brown hair and a brown fur vest that sat on top of a long-sleeved, green shirt.

I smiled. The painting was a present for my best friends, which she had painted. In order of left to right: Rapunzel (myself), Jack Frost, Merida, and Hiccup. We had met one day when I escaped my tower about two years ago when I was sixteen. I now lived in the tower willingly and without Mother Gothel (whom we had chased out), so I get to go outside. Most of my time is spent outside, but I do enjoy painting.

After sitting down and running a finger through the top bit of my long, long hair, I sighed and leaned back. My entire hand hurt from painting for so long. I stretched it out and whipped my head up to the sound of the shutters opening. I felt a cold breeze hit her in the face.

"Jack! You scared me! You promised to call…" I muttered when the lean figure flew into my tower. He smirked and leaned against his staff.

"I did. I called your name when I was about a mile away. So yeah, I kept my promise." He walked over and sat next to me.

"Nice painting you got here," He said, picking up the painting that had been lazily thrown to the side. He smiled when he saw himself painted in the painting. I yanked it away from him with a teasing smile.

"You just ruined the surprise," I sighed playfully. He gasped dramatically and slapped his hand over his mouth. I put my hand over his with a smirk.

"Yeah, you better keep it this way." At first, Jack narrowed his eyes. But then we both burst out laughing. He flew up a little.

"Hey, where is Merida?" She asked.

"Oh, Bedhead? Punzie, you know how unpredictable she is," He replied with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and stood up with a sigh.

"She was talking about teaching me to use a bow and arrow, for self defense. As much as I love my frying pan," I said, pointing to the large pan hanging from the wall, "I think it would be useful."

"Well, I could see where she is. You couldn't miss her hair if you were across the world," He said. I chuckled and tossed the painting up to him.

"Here, keep it. I was painting it for you three anyways." He nodded with a smirk and flew out the window. I ran over to the window and stared after him until he had disappeared from view. I closed the shutters and looked at the mirror. A bright red color spread across my face. I shunned my feelings aside and just walked to the back of the tower.

Pascal ran on the floor beside me. I grabbed a canvas and settled in a chair by the table. I carefully sketched an outline of a heart as I tried to control my shaky hand. Then I used a glossy red paint to go over the lightly drawn pencil. Pascal scurried up my arm and jumped onto the table to watch.

I started to color it in when I was startled by a laugh. I jumped in surprise, causing the brush to run across to the other side of the canvas. I groaned and bit my lip before turning to the intruder.

My body wouldn't work when I met her gaze. She smirked and laughed as I forced my body to back towards my frying pan.

"Oh, don't even try it dear," the familiar voice sent a shiver down my spine. My hand shook as it reached toward the black handle. But I was tugged away and forced to look her in the face.

"Now, Rapunzel, this time you are coming with me," Mother Gothel said as she gripped my upper arm. She dug her nails in, causing me to wince. Even as I struggled, she started to pull me towards the window.

_No,_ I thought, _Not this time._ I pulled away from her, but her grasp was like stone. I kicked and started to scream, but nothing seemed to distract her as she wrapped a little of my hair around the hook. She met my eyes, and her determination just hardened. She kept a firm hold of my arm and she jumped.

(Jack Frost's POV)

I sailed through the air as the wind tugged at my hair. I stared at the ground in search of the red-head. A scream pierced the air, and I knew exactly who it was. I gripped my staff in panic and put all of my energy to fly back to the tower. I wasn't too far away, but far enough for it to take a good minute, minute and a half to get there. Even at top speed, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to make it.

As I approached the rocky hills surrounding the tower, I only heard silence. I easily flew over the hills and saw the tower. I flew over and opened the door. It was dark and empty. My heart raced in my chest.

"Punzie?" I asked as I flew into the tower. Silence. I tried again, this time louder and in a panic. No response. I bit my lip and flew up towards the top of the tower.

"Alright, you win, now come out!" I said, worry tugging at my tone. Nothing. Panic surged over me as I glanced around. A painting was on a round table towards the center of the room. I swallowed hard as I saw the smeared paint. Rapunzel would never naturally make a mistake like that, unless frightened.

I flew out the window and scanned the area nearby. They wouldn't get far unless Pitch had gotten a hold of her. I silently prayed not. I thought for a moment, trying to push aside the fear and panic that was picking at my brain. I needed to find Merida and Hiccup.

If I found one of them, I had basically found both. They had matching lockets that alerted the other if one was in trouble. But finding one of them was the problem. I bit my lip. _Chances are, _He thought, _Hiccup would be easier to find than Bedhead. She could be anywhere. Hiccup was probably riding Toothless._

Flying up a little higher, I was able to get a good view of the land around the tower. A thick forest spread for a mile or two before turning into a village. I spotted Hiccup within less than a second. _Bingo!_

I zoomed down and landed in front of Hiccup, which startled Toothless a little. The reptile bared his teeth at Jack with a growl, but I simply rolled my eyes and ignored it.

"Jack… you know you aren't supposed to startle Toothless. You know that," The young Viking muttered before looking at me.

"I know, I know," I murmured, "but this is an emergency." Hiccup froze and looked up from petting Toothless.

"What happened," He muttered. I glanced at him in worry and said three simple words that caused his eyes to go wide with panic.

_"Punzie is gone."_


	3. Dark and Light

(Rapunzel's POV)

I blinked, allowing my eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. I had no idea where I was, or how I was going to escape. I felt sweat roll down my face as I sat up. A man stood bent over in front of me, his golden eyes meeting mine. I shivered. It was creepy enough that Mother Gothel was able to find me again.

"So this is her?" The man spoke with a dark, deep, dark voice that sent chill down my spine. I realized how numbingly cold it was and that I had goose bumps on my lower arms. The man sat up, allowing the candle light to shine a little on his face. He had black spiky hair and a flat nose. His cheekbones were clearly outlined on his face, and he was wearing a robe. I guessed a robe at least.

"Yes." The voice was Mother Gothel's. I looked around, trying to find something to defend myself with. But the cold floor didn't seem to help. I felt a cold breath on my neck. I whipped my head up to meet the man's gaze.

"Good. I am guessing her power is in her hair?" He asked, looking at Mother Gothel. I assumed she nodded for he looked back at me with a smirk. I had no idea who he was, but he sure was creepy. I bit my lip nervously and pulled a bit of my hair closer to me.

For two years I had been happy, not alone, not afraid. But for the first time in a while, I was scared. I didn't know who was standing in front of me. It was all I could do to breathe. The air in the room was musty. He leaned over until his face was inches away from mine. His breath softly hit my skin, and I backed away a little.

"Alright, Gothel, you get your wish," He said as he pulled me to my feet, "Now you are coming with me." I slapped him across the face, but he simply laughed.

_The last think I saw was the tiny candle in the middle of the room before my sight went completely dark._

(Jack Frost's POV)

"What?!" Hiccup gasped. My breathing was deep as I stared at him. He looked at Toothless and ran his fingers through his hair. I bit my lip.

"I have no idea where she went. She wouldn't just leave. I have a feeling that Pitch has her," I murmured, my voice cracking, "The three of us need to save her. We _have _to…" I looked down and leaned onto my staff.

"We will." I nodded, but didn't look up. I knew what he was doing already. I pressed my lips together in thought. Where would Pitch take Rapunzel if he had her? I swallowed and looked up at the young Viking.

"Merida should be on her way," Hiccup murmured, looking at Jack, "I know this is hard on you, Jack." I bit my lip and sighed. It was hard on me. Hiccup knew that I had loved Rapunzel for quite some time now, but hadn't built up the courage to tell her. Now I was just afraid that I was too late.

"So what should we do?" I whispered, leaning heavier on my staff. I knew that Hiccup was the thinker, the inventor, the planner. The smartest of us all was truly Hiccup. I was the prankster, Merida was the fighter, and Rapunzel was the painter. I let out a sigh and pushed my feelings to the side. I couldn't let them get in the way of helping Punzie.

"I don't know," Hiccup breathed, "I could probably think of something while Merida gets here-" As if called, the redhead galloped around the corner on her tall, gray horse. She slowed down and looked at us in disbelief.

"Ya are tellin' meh that Ah came here because of ya, Jack?" She said, speaking in a heavy Scottish Accent, in pure annoyance, "Ah had ta sneak out!" Anger lingered in her blue eyes as she spoke. For once I didn't make a smart reply. To much was on my mind for that.

"Merida," Hiccup spoke quickly and gently, "We think that Pitch has Rapunzel."

"W-What?" She stumbled. I didn't meet Merida's gaze. I would only see more pain that Punzie was missing. But I also knew that her weak side would be showing. Her friends and her family always seemed to be the weakest area in her wild mind, but it also was mine. And Hiccup's. And Punzie's…

"Well, don't jost stand here, weh need ta save Rapunzel!" She said quickly, but I could tell that she was shaking off an arrow to her weak spot. I nodded and sadly flew up a little.

"Wait," Hiccup shouted before we could ride off, "We need more help." I stopped and turned to face him in surprise. But then I knew what he was talking about.

"Huh?" Merida asked.

_"We need help from the guardians."_


	4. Memories and Sand

(Rapunzel's POV)

I sat up slowly and rubbed the back of my head. Pain made its way where my hand touched. I sighed and looked around. I was in a cage, my hair going in a circle around me twice. The rest of it lead to the side of the jail and spilled between the bars. Sighing, I sat down onto the floor. I couldn't do anything.

I bit my lip and looked at the darkness. It bothered me, but I wouldn't sing. Whoever had brought me here clearly wanted my powers. I embraced my knees and rested my head on them. It was even colder than it was in the room with the candle.

He poked his head in with a smirk. I ignored him and just continued to stare into nothing.

"Sing for me," He commanded. I refused. I wouldn't talk to him. I wished Jack was here.

"Okay, then let me introduce myself. I am Pitch, or also known as the _Boogey Man_." I shivered. I remembered when I was 16 and ran away, he had given me nightmares. I hadn't known his name back then, nor got a good look, but I recognized 'Boogey Man'.

~Flashback~

_I stood alone in the tower. Everything about it was the same except that there were no windows or doors. I ran up to the walls and started to bang my fists against the walls, and I let out a scream. I wasn't going to be locked in here forever. _

_ But as pain seeped into my hand, I realized that I wasn't strong enough to get out of here. I couldn't break down the wall. Even if I could, then the roof would fall down on me. And even if I was able to escape that, the impact of the fall would kill me._

_ I bit my lip. I heard a cackle and whipped around to see Jack chained up and bleeding from his wrists. I ran towards him, only to have him disappear. I desperately looked around for something to use. But every time I would find something, it would disappear from my grasp._

_ I was shaken awake by Jack, and I realized that I had a knife pressed to my neck. I dropped it and scrambled away from it, my heart pounding with fear. I looked at Jack who stared back at me in worry. _

_ He approached me, and reached towards my neck. I shook a little, but I allowed him to. Jack had pulled off my silver chain necklace, but when I looked at it I realized that it was covered in black sand._

~Flashback Ends, but changes to another one~

_ "Jack!" I called out. I ran as fast as I could towards him, my lungs burning. Jack was sprawled out on the floor and I looked up at Pitch. His lips were curled into a cruel smile. I turned by attention back to Jack as I lifted his head into my lap. _

_ A large bruise had formed by now. I placed my hand against it, and he winced in pain. I placed a kiss on his head before putting it gently onto the floor. I sprang up and turned to Pitch, fear pounding in my chest. _

_ I woke up, my face red and I was burning up. I needed to tell Jack as soon as possible._

~Flashback ends~

(Jack Frost's POV)

We quickly ran to the door of North's workshop. The yetis had let us in, thanks to Toothless, and we were running as fast as we could. I pounded on the door, sweat rolling down my face.

"Come in!" I heard his voice. I slammed open the door, and North looked at me in surprise. I was panting when Merida and Hiccup followed me in to stand beside me.

"What's the rush, Jack?" He asked when he saw my condition. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Merida.

"Rapunzel es gone," She breathed, "Jost like that. Jack came lookin' for meh and he heard a screamin' and she was gone." I leaned onto my staff, trying to get my balance.

"How do you know that she didn't just leave?" He asked, worry nipping at his tone. I sighed and pulled out her painting.

"This is why. She wouldn't just start painting and stop when she isn't finished. And the smear, how do you explain that, hmm?" North sighed and stood up, nervously walking towards us. He looked at the painting and froze. I stiffened, wondering what he had discovered.

"Jack," North said slowly, "there is black sand in the paint." I turned the painting around and indeed saw a bit of black sand inside the red paint. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. He had her. Pitch had taken Rapunzel.

"Hey, Jack," The jolly man said in a worried tone, "I will call the others." I nodded, but gripped harder onto the painting. I opened my eyes in surprise when the canvas broke in half and fell to the floor. I stared at it for a long moment before looking up at my friends. They were holding hands, but their gaze was on me. I sighed and bit my lip.

_"I will take away hopes, wonder, and dreams," Pitch's voice echoed in my mind._

_**My**__ hopes, wonders, and dreams I realized. _


	5. A Kiss, The Moon, A Shadow

(Rapunzel's POV)

I glared at him. I didn't speak, much less sing. Pitch stared at me for a while before he spoke, this time clutching the bars.

"Either converse, sing, or suffer," He snapped. I took a deep breath. I guess conversing would be the best thing to do out of the three.

"My name is Rapunzel," I said quietly. He grinned.

"What do you like to do, Rapunzel?"

"I like to paint." If I had to converse, I would give short, simple answers.

"That is nice. Do you like so sing?" He suddenly asked. I bit my lip. He was trying to get me to sing.

"Yes."

"Will you sing?"

"No." I saw him clutch the bars even tighter. I would not sing.

"Sing or Suffer," He said after a long silence. I stood and folded my arms. I took a deep breath and shook my head. I could see him getting angry. He then took a deep breath and glared at me.

"You know, your power isn't the only reason why I brought you here," He said with a smirk, "Jack also seems to be fond of you." I tensed at the thought of Jack panicking. He was probably out there right now, looking for help. A bigger grin spread across his face.

"You're afraid of loosing Jack… and your friends." I whipped my head around and glared at him. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"But, it isn't you I am out to get revenge on," He said softly, "It is Jack."

"Leave him be!" The words slid out of my mouth, "It isn't his fault that you guard something that the world despises!" He froze. I had just found his weak spot. I smiled. He had power to guide him, I had nothing but yet I still found it. He opened up the cage door and stepped in, closing it behind him.

He slipped forward, his steps in a rhythm. I didn't flinch. I wasn't going to let what he guarded get in the way. He suddenly clutched my wrist. I pulled back on it, but he wouldn't let it slide through his fingers.

_"Afraid, aren't you, Rapunzel?" The Boogey Man, Pitch Black, Guardian of Fear, said before leaning over and pressed his dark lips against my cheek. _

(Jack Frost's POV)

Bunnymund was the last one to arrive. Toothania had been first out of all of them. North was busy explaining, with Merida butting in to give details, while I leaned on my staff. Hiccup sighed and I met his gaze.

"We will find her, Jack. She will be okay." I nodded and weakly smiled at his effort to comfort me. I was afraid. Fear had taken me over. Would he hurt her? Would she give in and sing for him? I sighed and looked up at the moon.

_ Please, tell us what we need to do, _I thought. The moon suddenly shone brighter than usual and spilled light onto the floor.

"Uh… Guys!" I said, successfully getting their attention. I pointed to the moon. North smiled at the presence of his old friend. I looked nervously at Hiccup and Merida.

A shadow of Pitch was cast onto the floor. No, not just Pitch, I realized. He was holding Rapunzel by the wrist. She struggled. He said something to her before leaning in close…

I looked away. He was using her as a kissing pillow. Anger boiled up inside of me, but I pushed it to the side. I would use the anger against him later. I looked back when I saw the shape change.

"What must we do, Manny?" North asked, looking at the moon. The lighting changed and a crystal on a platform rose out of the ground. I blinked in surprise. He had delivered a message before, but I didn't recognize what he was doing.

"He is choosing another guardian?" North asked, "So soon?" I glanced at the moon. Apparently so soon. I looked back at the crystal. After a moment, three familiar figures appeared. One had wildly curly hair, another had a furry vest, and the last had ridiculously long golden hair. I weakly smiled. I looked at Hiccup and Merida, whose faces were full of shock.

I smirked at their surprised faces. Toothania cheered once before fluttering over to retrieve a think, dusty book. My happiness faded.

"We can't do the ceremony without Punzie!" I said before looking down. I heard bunny chuckling, but when I looked up I saw his eyes flicker with fear with Merida drew an arrow on her bow.

"Never mind!" Bunnymund said, putting his paws in the air. I weakly laughed. But then I looked at North.

"We must have all of the guardians we can, Jack." I bit my lip.

"And we can once we defeat Pitch! We did my ceremony after we won against him!" Toothania sighed, not looking like her cheerful self. Sandy floated over to me. He looked up at me with a small smile and used sand to create an outline of Rapunzel, and then me. I sighed and looked away.

"Ah agree with Jack, for once," Merida said coolly. I looked up at her and blinked in surprise. She smiled, but then looked back at them.

"It isn't like we aren't skilled already. I have a pretty good aim, and Hiccup can invent things."

"And work up plans. Speaking of plans, I got one. I have a way we can save Rapunzel," Hiccup said, his face brightening. I looked at him with a large grin on my face.

_'We are coming for you, my love. Just hang in there, Punzie,' I thought to myself before leaning in to hear the plan._

**Author's Note: **

** Hey guys! From now on, I will have a rule. I will not post another chapter on any of my stories until I get at least two reviews on each previous chapter. Basically: 2 reviews=Another Chapter ASAP. (This chapter is an exception/gift.)**

** Thanks! I appreciate the support!**

** -HopemoonWarrior**


	6. Three Simple Words

(Rapunzel's POV)

I brought my bare foot against his shin. He stumbled back in surprise. I leaped for the unlocked door and managed to escape through it. I quickly pressed down on the lock, not allowing the door to open. I ran for the exit, pulling up my hair into my hands. I was going to escape! I would see Jack again; I could tell him how I felt. I would live! My heart froze when Pitch suddenly was blocking my path.

He ran his fingers through my hair for a second before gripping onto it and using it to not allow me to get away. I kicked and struggled, but his grip was like a rock. It was clear that I hadn't thought it through. He looked upon me with threatening gold eyes. I felt like I could collapse and cry.

"What do you want from me?!" I cried out. He smirked at my words.

_"Jack."_

(Jack Frost's POV)

I nodded in understanding. I reviewed the plan over in my head. It just could work. It _had_ to. I straightened up.

"Onto the sleigh!" North called out. I glanced at Bunnymund, who looked like he wanted to puke.

"I think I'll just take the tunnels, 'mate," The rabbit said nervously. North chuckled, but didn't object. I watched as Hiccup and Merida walked towards the sleigh hand in hand. I sighed and floated over lazily towards the sleigh. Toothania had already boarded, as well as Sandy.

I watched as Bunnymund opened up a tunnel with a stomp of his right foot.

"See ya' later mates," He said.

"See you, Kangaroo!" I said with a weak smile. Normally, he would have shot me a glare but he ignored me. I guessed he had at least a little sympathy. He leaped down into the hole as North flew the sleigh up a little.

Once outside, I watched as the sun rose. It had been at least twelve hours since she disappeared, if not more. I sighed, putting my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see the tooth fairy.

"It's alright, Jack," She said softly, "We will save her."

"But what if we don't?" I whispered, placing my chin in my hand. She sighed and sat down next to me.

"We will. I know it."

"She is right," North spoke up with a chuckle, "I feel it! In my belly!" I smiled nervously. North was always right when he was talking about his stomach. It didn't keep worry from plunging into my heart though.

As North pulled out a globe, I sat up and allowed the wind to race through my hair. I let my lips curl up into a small smile. I closed my eyes and let the cold wind touch my face as the sleigh went through the portal. We were near the hole that I heard my sister's voice through. The small, broken dock that had been here before had vanished. I wondered why.

"Now," North whispered, "Remember, if something goes wrong, then run." I rolled my eyes, but nodded. I floated up a little, and I could feel my fellow guardian's and my friend's gazes on me. But I had to do it, for Punzie.

I flew slowly towards the hole. I dropped down into it. I remembered the plan, so I was careful not to make a sound. As I crept forward I heard Punzie's voice.

"What do you want from me?!" She screamed. Her scared voice sent a shiver down my spine. It scared me too.

"Jack," Was his simple answer. I bit my lip hard to keep myself from speaking. I peeked half of my face around the corner, not allowing Punzie or Pitch to see me. His shadow was cast upon Rapunzel's beautiful face. Her hair was clutched in his dark hand to prevent her from running. It caused even more anger to gather.

I waited for the right moment. Pitch leaned towards her. I let him lean until their faces were inches apart, then I released all of my anger. I gripped my staff and let out a battle cry as I lunged towards the Boogey Man.

I was able to freeze the bottom of his robe thing. He glared at me, and I punched him in the face. A bloody tooth fell onto the floor, inches away from Rapunzel's feet. He cringed, but he shot a bit of black sand at me. It narrowly missed my head, as I let Rapunzel wrap her arms around my neck.

I floated up a little, dodging another bit of sand. I flew up and out of the hole. Rapunzel's long hair trailed, still down in the hole. She pulled it up, and I sat her down onto the sleigh.

"Es that et?" Merida asked before she embraced Rapunzel. Punzie awkwardly hugged her back. I shook my head and gripped my staff tighter. As a scream of frustration filled the air, I was whipped around and felt lips crash into my own.

As Punzie drew back, she smiled shyly with red across her face.

"I love you, Jack. If we live through this, remind me to thank you."

"I-" I was interrupted when I felt pain shoot through my head.

_I whipped around to see Pitch lunging towards me, anger flashing in his golden eyes. I realized he was about to kill me. Literally._


	7. Goodbye, Jack

(Rapunzel's POV)

I could see it. The dark figure was racing towards Jack. Pitch was going to kill Jack. _No!_ I screamed in my mind. I leaped forward and pain plunged through my head. I hit the ground. Blood pounded in my ears. The pain was like a fire that was lit inside of my body. The flames were in my head, but my whole body was in danger because of it.

My sight was blurry, but I could still hear. I heard Jack scream. My mind whirled as I heaved myself to my feet to find myself face to face with the wintry spirit himself. He stared at me for an entire minute before drawing me in for a kiss. For a moment, everything was perfect. It was me and Jack. Jack and me. Together. But the moment didn't last long.

I opened my eyes and saw Pitch about to attack Jack. I whirled us around so that I took the impact. I fell to the ground. The pain was overwhelming. It burned. I was going to die. My sight went black, but for a moment longer I could hear. But the last thing I heard wasn't pleasant.

_It was a scream of pain._

(Jack Frost's POV)

I let out a scream. _No… No, no, no, no! _I rushed forward and held her head in my hands. He had hit her twice now. Both times she had taken the impact for me. This was all my fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with her, she would be safe. Away from Pitch. I let my anger boil. I clutched my staff so hard I was surprised it didn't break.

I shot ice at Pitch. It wasn't the normal frost that I used in battle. No. This was too serious. Using the staff, I threw a large chunk of ice. I could see the others trying to attack him too. But most of them missed. Even Merida with her perfect aim. He blocked their attacks with black sand. _That's it!_

Their attacks got more frequent. They may not have been hurting them, but they sure were distracting him. As soon as Merida loosened an arrow towards his head, I shot ice towards the same spot. What happened next surprised me. The arrow turned to ice. It hit its target.

As Pitch let out a scream of pain, I turned and ran to Rapunzel. Her breathing was slow and jagged. It was clear that she wouldn't live for long. I clutched her in my arms as tears rolled down my face. I didn't look up even when I heard Pitch whither away.

I stared at her beautiful face. It looked like she was sleeping, but the aim had purposely been at the back of the head. My arms shook. It seemed like a flood of tears fell down my face. She had told me once that her powers only work with a song. But she had never told any of us the song. She had to sing it.

But in this state, it didn't look like she would be singing any time soon. _This is my fault! My fault! My fault!_ As her breathing slowed even more, I placed my lips tenderly against her forehead. The pain hurt me more than it hurt her. I stared at Punzie as her breathing stopped.

_Was this goodbye?_

**Author's Note: **

** "Hey guys! From now on, I will have a rule. I will not post another chapter on any of my stories until I get at least two reviews on each previous chapter. Basically: 2 reviews=Another Chapter ASAP. (This chapter is an exception/gift.)**

** Thanks! I appreciate the support!"**

** I thought that maybe the cliffhanger on the last chapter wasn't enough to get reviews as quickly as I had hoped. I hope you don't mind my impaitentness… :P**

** -HopemoonWarrior**


	8. Remembering Punzie

(Merida's POV)

I shouted a yell of victory as Pitch plummeted into the earth. I turned around and kissed Hiccup. I drew back and embraced him, trying to hide the redness that spread across my face. My smile faded. Jack was bent over Rapunzel. He was shaking and I could tell that he was crying.

I let go of Hiccup and ran over to Jack. I crouched beside him, and saw that Rapunzel wasn't breathing. She was dead. I felt tears well up in my own eyes. Hiccup crouched down beside me. He wrapped his left arm around my shoulder and allowed me to cry on his shoulder.

I could remember all the fun times Rapunzel and I had together. She had become like a sister to me.

~Flashback~

_ "Oh, Comn', Rapunzel! There es nothin' ta be afraid of!" I laughed. She looked back at the tower, her green eyes unsure. We were about to chase off Mother Gothel. I knew that she was scared. Afraid. But anyone who would hold her captive for 16 years deserved to be chased out._

_ "I… I don't know, Merida," She said, her lip trembling slightly. I smiled at her confidently._

_ "Ya know, Jack has battled Pitch, Ah have battled Mordu, and Hiccup has battled a giant dragon that ate other dragons. Ah think we can win this thing." She looked at me with a weak smile. I hugged her in comfort. _

_ "It isn't that. It is the fact that she has always been like a mother to me." I sighed. I knew what it was like to think about loosing your mother. But this wasn't her mother. This was a greedy, selfish old lady. I met her gaze and I talked slowly._

_ "She has held ya captive for 16 years, Rapunzel. There was no danger! Not as long as you have us. Now, we can do this. But it will take all of us." Rapunzel nodded, a single tear spilling down her face. But then she wiped it onto her sleeve and a look of determination spread over her face. My lips curled into a smile. We would give Rapunzel her freedom, just as I had earned mine. _

~Flashback ends~

(Hiccup's POV)

I wasn't as close to Rapunzel as Merida and Jack. Merida understood her. Jack loved her. I was a friend. But at this moment when Merida was crying into my shoulder, and Jack stood shaking uncontrollably, I realized how much I appreciated her. She would always help with the plans, pointing out the flaws and other ways we could do things. She would paint for us. We may not have been best friends, I realized, but we were good friends.

Rapunzel was still a part of the team. She was a great loss. A memory floated into my mind and blocked my sight.

~Flashback~

_I sketched a non-detailed drawing of the valley in the dirt with a stick. I pointed out that we could ambush her by the hidden cave. I glanced up to see if anybody had anything to say. Rapunzel sighed and looked at me. _

_ "She would get a chance to run. I know we aren't here to fight her, but wouldn't it be better if we ambushed her in the tower?" I blinked in surprise. She was right. We needed to give her a really good scare, and we wouldn't have that chance if she ran. _

_ "I agree," Jack said quietly, "and we could spit up into groups. Rapunzel could let her up into the tower. Hiccup and I could attack her from one side and Merida and Rapunzel from the other." I nodded. This could work. I glanced at Rapunzel who was nervously smiling. _

_ "This will work, Rapunzel," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. She blinked and nodded. I sighed and looked back at the drawing._

_ "So the point of this is to scare her, so we aren't going to hurt her. We just want to give her that impression."_

_ "Why don't we hurt her?" I was surprised when Rapunzel said that, "I mean, not seriously injure her but hurting her a little will scare her off. We don't want it to look fake." I smiled and nodded. Rapunzel was really smart. Sometimes, I doubted that I was the smartest in the group. _

~Flashback Ends~

(Jack Frost's POV)

I closed my eyes and let the tears spill. My heart felt like it was ripped apart. It was my fault. All I could see was her beautiful eyes and gorgeous smile. A memory flashed before my eyes, and I embraced it. I let it come. Maybe I could pretend that she was alive again.

~Flashback~

_ Her scared face. The fear that lingered in her eyes. It motivated me. It controlled my movements. Mother Gothel had her hand tightly around Punzie's arm. I leapt forward and kicked the old woman back. I gripped Punzie's hand and squeezed it, not looking at her face._

_ The creepy lady stood heaved herself to her feet. She glared daggers at me before springing at me. I dodged it and she fell to the floor. Punzie hit her in the back of the head with the frying pan. I glanced at her in awe. She truly was amazing._

_ Punzie stared at the woman in fear, but then closed her eyes and looked away. I embraced her and whispered three words._

_ "You're free now."_

~Flashback ends~

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my gosh you guys. I was crying while writing this chapter. :'( Please don't kill me for writing it! **

**Now, I have been asked about the 2 review rule. No, it doesn't count if you review twice. XD Two different people have to review for me to continue. If you don't know what the 2 review rule is: 2 reviews = Another Chapter**

**The point is, review and don't kill me. :P kay? XD**

**Thanks!**

**-HopemoonWarrior**


	9. A Big, Toothy Grin

(Rapunzel's POV)

It was dark. My head hurt. My shoulder was slightly wet. I was cold. But suddenly, the weight seemed to lift off of my chest. I blinked open my eyes to find myself facing the moon. It chased away the darkness.

My memories came flooding back. Jack, Merida, Hiccup. Where was everyone? I took a deep breath as I was placed back through the window and onto the ground. My hair trained around the room in a delicate way. I turned and looked at the door as it slowly opened.

_The familiar winter spirit stuck his head through the door._

(Jack Frost's POV)

A soft sound came from the room where we had put Punzie. I nervously put my hand on the door knob. Frost spread on the brass as I opened the door. I stuck my head through just to see if anything was wrong.

My heart fluttered. My lips pulled themselves into a grin. I wanted to yell in happiness. Punzie stood in front of me with a nervous smile on her face. I walked forward slowly before realizing that she may not remember me. I stared at her for a minute. She looked the same. Her skin was the same color; her cheeks were the same rosy red.

"Jack?" She asked as she reached out to put her hand on my cheek. I shyly smiled.

"I am right here, Punzie…" I said. She smiled and threw her arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. I was surprised at first, but I happily kissed her back. I felt like I could stand there and keep her in my arms forever. When she drew back, I smirked.

I threw my fist into the air in victory and happiness before drawing her close and pressing my lips against hers.

"Punzie," I said, pulling away, "I love you." A blush spread across her face, and her lips were pulled back in a smile. A beautiful smile.

"I love you too, Jack." I held her hand in mine as I lead her towards the door.

"Wait, Jack," She said quietly. I stopped and I turned to her. She embraced me and rested her head on my shoulder.

_"I-I think I am a spirit," Punzie whispered._


	10. I Could Get Used To It

(Merida's POV)

I bit my lip. It was hard without Rapunzel. Nobody else was willing to even try to get a brush through my mop of hair. She would also bake the best cookies, even better than North's. I sat next to Hiccup who ran his finger through his hair.

"Hey, Merida?" He asked, breaking the silence that hung in the air. I met his gaze.

"Yeah?"

"You know… about that kiss earlier," He said teasingly. I knew that red was spreading quickly across my face.

"Yep, what about et?" He suddenly pulled me to my feet and pressed his lips against mine. I half wanted to slap him, but instead I deepened the kiss. After a moment, I pulled back and looked away to hide my blushing.

"I could get used to it," He chuckled. I smiled, unknowingly resting my hands onto his chest. Our eyes met. The moment got serious.

"Merida," He said quietly, "I know that we aren't the lovey dovey type… But I think I love you." I paused for a minute. He really loved me. He was right, neither of us were really the lovey dovey type.

"Hiccup," I replied, "You are right, we aren't. But I think I love you too." A smile appeared on his face. I felt around with my hand, carefully not getting his attention, and picked up the water bottle that was on the bench. I squeezed the open bottle, causing the water to spray in his face.

He stumbled back in surprise, but simply whipped most of the water off with his sleeve. He grabbed a handful of North's famous cookies and threw one at me with a laugh. It hit me in the arm and slid down before landing on the ground.

I let out a laugh. Rapunzel would enjoy this. The thought of my friend weighted down my thoughts again.

"Hiccup," I said quietly, "I miss Rapunzel." Hiccup frowned. He came over and embraced me.

_"Merida, Hiccup!" Rapunzel's voice rang in the air as if it was real. I looked up and saw her standing next to Jack._

(Jack Frost's POV)

I smirked at the surprise that lingered on their faces. I watched their surprise change to excitement. Merida ran over to Rapunzel and hugged her, with a huge smile on her face. I leaned on my staff and smiled. But then I looked away. I didn't think that Rapunzel understood the _fear_ she had caused, or the _pain_ that I went through.

I closed my eyes. _What if Man in Moon hadn't made Punzie a spirit? What did she think I would do? Suffer for the rest of eternity? Because that is what would happen if I lost her, _I thought to myself.

"What's wrong, Jack?" I opened my eyes to see Hiccup standing in front of me. I sighed and looked away from his gaze.

"That was too close," I whispered, "What if I had lost her?" He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Jack, you mustn't pay attention to what _could've_ happened, and pay attention to what _did_ happen." I met his gaze. Not for the first time, I was grateful for his brain.

"You're right," I said, looking at him with a smile, "I will spare you the snowball down your shirt like I had planned." He narrowed his eyes before chuckling.

"Jack," Punzie said, "Can I talk to you?" I turned to her and nodded with a shy smile. She grinned and took me by the hand. I allowed her to guide me outside. It wasn't snowing for once.

"Watch this," She whispered before leaning forward and touching the top of a pile of snow. I stared at the snow for a minute. Nothing.

"Wha-" I was interrupted when a golden flower burst out of the snow. I smiled. I then leaned over and used my staff to create frost along the edges. She giggled.

I stood back up and looked at her for a moment. She met my gaze. Redness spread over her perfect skin. Without hesitation, I quickly pulled her close and gently placed my lips against hers.

_Everything was perfect. Nobody could take that away. Not Pitch, not Mother Gothel, nobody. Punzie was back in my arms. All that mattered is that she was here, and that she was safe._

**Author's Note: :D I had fun writing this story! Except for the last two chapters. They made me cry. :'( But, everything turned out alright for Jackunzel **_**and**_**Merricup. 3**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! 3 I love it when you review! And please don't stop! I still love it when you review, even after the story is completed. 3**

**-HopemoonWarrior**


	11. Guess What! (Author's Note)

A sequel you demanded, a sequel you got! It is called Sun and Moon. Check it out on my profile! :)

-HopemoonWarrior


End file.
